SWITCHED!
by 43InuAsha
Summary: Inuyasha and the others with two new members to the group, are in a fight. Then, a bright light surrounds them. AND THEY SWITCH BODIES! Wow, Miroku in Sango's body, SCARY! oops, too much said. Please R&R! Hope you like it! on hold sadly
1. What happened to us?

**Okay, my friend and I are working together on this fic, and it is her first. So, be kind. And yes, **

**flames and pretty much anything is accepted. Pairings: SessKeadu, InuKag MirSan, AshaBon.**

**Chapter 1, What happened to us?**

They were in a huge fight. Seshomaru and Jaken against the Inu group, which recently aquired two new members. Asha, Inuyasha's twin sister, and Keadu, a dog demon they found in the forest, rambling on about how cold and heartless Sesshomaru was. Kagura against Kikyou, and Kouga interfereing with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's fight. Then, it happened. There was a huge flash, and it knocked everyone out, except little Rin, who still got the blow from the light. But she had no darkness in her heart to fill. So it did not knock her out.

_Two hours later..._

Sesshomaru looked up, and saw Shippou looking down at him.

"Shippor, you imputent kitsune, why are you here" Sesshomaru stopped, this was not his voice.

"Miroku, what? I'm Sango not-" Sango stopped. That wasn't her voice. Everyone who was up looked around. They were not themselves. Then they saw Jaken, walking on his fours, and meowing. Kirara was in him. Kikyou stood up. Kagome then said,

"Kikyo-" she stopped. Inuyasha was inside her.

"I'M KAGURA!" Kikyou said. "DAMN! Without a heart again!" Kikyou yelled. Sango stood up. "Cool! I'm in Sango's body! YAY!" Miroku inside Sango's body said. Sano began looking down her shirt. Then, she held her hips, all the while, Sango in Shippou's body was watching.

"PERVERT!" Shippou yelled.

"What the- I'm in Inuyasha's body!" Keadu had woken up.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha in Kagome's body said. ** (A/N: When I say Shippou, I mean Sango in Shippou's body.)**

"Hehe. This will be fun!" Keadu in Inuyasha's body said. Inuyasha slowly began to undo his pants. Thin he looked down and giggled. Kagome was blood red.

"INUYASHA! YOU'RE HUGE!" Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"I wish I could sit you!" Then Inuyasha fell on the ground. "YAY!" Kagome screamed. "sit sit sit sit Sit SIt SIT SIT!" Kagome laughed. Then Sesshomaru came up to them.

"HEY! I'M ASHA! I'M IN FLUFFY'S BODY!" Sesshomaru screamed. The real Sesshomaru inside Miroku groaned. Yes. Sesshomaru was in Miroku. Then, Inuyasha came up. He looked up at Sesshomaru's moon.

"Ooh, pretty moon on your head!" ** (A/N: Typical Keadu behavior. Keadu has REALLY bad ADD.) **

Then, Asha in Sesshomaru's body ran into the forest. Ten minutes later, he was wearing a pink Kimono dress andhis fluff was around his chest.

"Oh, Kami." Sesshomaru in Miroku's body said. "I look horrible."

"HAI!" Asha in Sesshomaru's body agreed. Keadu in Inuyasha's body and Inuyasha in Kagome's body started busting out laughing.

**So, what'd ya think? hehe. Well, I promise more chapters if you review and tell me what you think. I don't know you're reading it if you don't review.**


	2. Normal for three please

**HEY! Yes, Kristin-a-dette, I'll let you know who switched in who.**

**Who they are: Who they turned into:**

**Asha:Sesshomaru (poor Sesshomaru.. He's gonna be tortured!)**

**Jaken:Asha**

**Inuyasha:Kagome**

**Kagome:Keadu (will be someone else later...**

**Keadu:Inuyasha (Poor Inuyasha.. Torture!) and later on will be someone else...**

**Kagura:Kikyou**

**Kikyou:Kirara**

**Kirara:Jaken**

**Kouga:Rin**

**Miroku:Sango (poor Sango, he's gonna feel her up!)**

**Sango:Shippou**

**Sesshomaru:Miroku (poor Sesshomaru, he hates every minute of this!)**

**Shippou:Kagura**

**Rin:Kouga**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...For now... MUHAHAHAHAHA! taken away by authorities.**

**Chapter 2: Normal for three please...**

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Kouga, running up to the Sesshomaru in a pink dress. "It's me! Rin!" Asha, who was inside Sesshomaru's body at the moment, looked Kouga in the eye and replied,

"You're Kouga." He said. "And I am Asha, inside your lord at the moment, and loving the torture I'm puting him through!" At this, Miroku growled. ** (A/N: In case you forgot, when I say Miroku, I mean Sesshomaru's soul in Miroku.)** He hated every minute of this. "Now let's make his fluff pink...-" Sesshomaru, with Asha's soul started.

"NO F-ING WAY!" Miroku yelled. They continued their squabling when Inuyasha's soul in Kagome's body, took Keadu's body with Kagome's soul, into the forest.

"Look, Kagome, I-" '_DAMN HUMAN EMOTIONS! I'm not even gonna tell Kagome that I love her ... yet...'_

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"I looooooooo-er, I gotta go to the bathroom, can you show me? he-he." Keadu's body turned beat red.

"Si-, wait, it doesn't work..." Keadu said. "Look, Inuyasha, I have something I want to tell you..." '_But I can't in this body...'_

"Yeah?"

"I - uh, lo-" both of them fainted. It was the flash again. Keadu in Inuyasha's body fainted as well.

They woke up with everyone around them, accept Miroku, and Asha, aka Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"Huh? Hey, I'M ME AGAIN!" Keadu yelled.

"ME TOO!" Kagome yelled.

"ME THREE!" Inuyasha yelled.

"NO FAIR! I'M STILL STUCK IN INUYASHA'S STUPID TWIN WENCH!" Asha said. This earned him a hit on the head by Sesshomaru, who had Asha's soul in him. Sesshomaru left the room. Then came back thinking, a puzzling look on his face.

"Hey, Inuyasha, will you go back to Kagome's time for me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because Sesshomaru needs a pink fluffy tu-tu."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Inuyasha roared. "DEFINENTLY!"

"NO!" Miroku objected. Since he had Sesshomaru's soul, he had no intention of having himself look like a fool.

"Hehe." Kagome held back laughter. "Ask my mom." She said.

"Kay." Inuyasha lept off.

**_Five minutes later..._**

****Inuyasha arrived at Kagome's time, to get Sesshomaru's tu-tu.

"Hi Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha said.

"Hello Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi replied. "Where's Kagome?"

"Still in my time. Hey, will you do me a favor?"

"Anything Inuyasha."

"Will you buy my sister a pink fluffy tu-tu? She wants one REALLY bad."

"Um, sure."

"THANKS! Can I come?"

"Okay. Hop in."

"What is this thing?"

"It's called a car."

"Oh..."

**_Five minutes later..._**

****They arrived at the mall, went into a really girly store, and purchased a pink tu-tu. They were on their way out, when a few guys were making fun of Inuyasha's "long girly hair".

"YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY PUNK?" Inuyasha screamed.

"Yeah, your hair is girly, and that hat does not look good on you."

"WELL IF YOU WANT IT OFF!"

"INUYASHA NO!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled. Inuyasha didn't listen. He took his hat off and showed his dog ears. The men gasped.

"You're - not human..."

"DAMN STRAIGHT! I'M AN INU-HANYOU!" the boys ran away in terror.

"Inuyasha, we may not allow you to come to the mall anymore." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Feh." Inuyasha sort of replied.

**Dictionary:**

**Inu-hanyou: Half dog demon.**

**So, what did you think? Better Kristin-a-dette? huh? huh? huh? better? hehe. lol... Just in case you took it the wrong way, I was being playful. hehe. Well, R&R! Have a great day! **


	3. Tutu Fun!

**Hey, sorry if I haven't updated in a while. And by in a while, I mean yesterday! hehe. I update quite frequently. Again, if you don't remember who switched with who, here it is...**

**Who they are:Who their soul is in:**

**AshaSesshomaru**

**JakenAsha**

**Inuyashahimself**

**Kagomeherself**

**KaguraKikyou**

**Keaduherself**

**KikyouKirara (poor, poor Kirara.)**

**KiraraJaken**

**KougaRin**

**MirokuSango**

**SangoShippou**

**SesshomaruMiroku**

**RinKouga**

**ShippouKagura**

**A/N: Keadu, Inuyasha, and Kagome switched back to normal in the previous chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Tu-tu Fun!**

"I SO AM GONNA KILL YOU!" Miroku (Sesshomaru) screamed. Sesshomaru's body was prancing around in a pink fluffy tu-tu.

"I'M A LITTLE GIRL WHO LOVES UNICORNS AND PONIES!" Asha, in Sesshomaru's body shouted.

"YOU ARE NOT!" Miroku screamed in his real bodies face.

"Are too!"

"ARE NOT!"

"Are."

"NOT!"

"I think I will go into a village and disgrase you now."

"NO!"

"Meow." Jaken crawled around, obviously Kirara in his body, was protesting, saying that he should go into EVERY village and disgrace him.

"GOOD IDEA KIRARA!" Sesshomaru's body screamed.

"Meow." (obviously a you're welcome.)

"I'M OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD, THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ!"

"NO YOU ARE NOT!"

"YES I AM!"

"NOT!"

"AM!"

"NOT!"

"AM!"

"NOT!"

"TRALA, LALALALA, LALALALALA!" (smurf theme)

"NO! HOW COULD YOU?"

"I FEEL PRETTY! OH SO PRETTY! I FEEL PRETTY AND WITTY AND BRIGHT!"

"NO YOU DO NOT!"

"Do you think this Tu-tu makes me look fat?"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Miroku screamed. He then began to hit himself in the head too many times to count. "Help me!"

**Yeah, sorry, I know this chapter was really short, but I wanted to finish it and post it, and my mom want's me to get off, so I'm already dissobeying her. Hope you enjoyed chapter tu-tu fun!**


	4. Boiling Romance and an Explaination

**Who they are:Who they turned into:**

**Asha:Sesshomaru**

**Jaken:Asha**

**Inuyasha:Himself**

**Kagome:Herself**

**Kagura:Kikyou**

**Keadu:Herself**

**Kikyou:Kirara**

**Kouga:Rin**

**Miroku:Sango**

**Sango:Shippou**

**Rin:Kouga**

**Sesshomaru:Miroku**

**Shippou:Kagura**

**Inuyasha, Kagome and Keadu turned back to normal in chaper 2.**

**Chapter three: Boiling Romance And An Explaination**

**Be on the lookout for a cliffhanger.**

_"Only you, can lift the curse."_

_"But, what curse?"_

_"The one you and your friends have been in."_

_"You mean, when we switched bodies?"_

_"Hai."_

_"What about Keade? She is a miko, even if she is old."_

_"She is much too uninvolved in this curse. She has no experiance with the likes of this curse."_

_"What am I to do?"_

_"Find the white tiger demon with the mark of the cursed. She is the most likely to have put the curse on you and your friends."_

_"And what if she hasn't?"_

_"Then it is surely some other man or demon has done this."_

_"A fugitive perhaps?"  
"Hai. If it is not Mikorea, it is a fugitive, with one powerful demon friend."_

_"How do you know all this? And who are you?"_

_"I am Mikorea's mind. Sometimes she has control of our body, and there is nothing I can do. That is why I came to you in your sleep."_

_"So then you to are two separate beings?"_

_"Hai. Good luck, Kagome."_

Kagome awoke from her dream. _'I have to find the white tiger demon called Mikorea.'_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha snapped her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, Inuyasha?"

"My sister Asha is beggining to scare me."

"How?"

"You know how she's in Sesshomaru's body, right?"

"Hai."

"Well, look for yourself." Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru.

"SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE, SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE! SHAKE YOUR BOOTIE! SHAKE YOUR BOOTIE!" Sesshomaru (Asha) yelled.

"LET'S NOT AND SAY WE DIDN'T!" Miroku (Sesshomaru) was frantically trying to catch up with his fast body, with this slow human one.

"Um, Sesshomaru?"

"What?"

"Um... I have to go to the bathroom." Miroku stood in shock. How was he to explain this to his younger sister?

"Uh..."

"Can you help me?" Miroku gulped.

"No. Just close your eyes."

"What? Not that big?"

"No, that's the opposite." Miroku covered his mouth as soon as he said that. The last thing he needed was to have his little sister know his 'size'. This reminded the real Asha about her beloved Bankotsu.

"BANKOTSU! MY BELOVED BANKOTSU! I WANT MY BELOVED BANKOTSU!"

"NO! NOT! PLEASE! NO! IE! IE! NOOOOOOOOO!"

"BANKOTSU!"

"NO! IT'S NOT HIM! I'M HIM!"

"BANKOTSU!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"You will pay for embarrasing me lord! I will SO embarass you!" Asha (Jaken) yelled. "OH YES THEY CALL HER THE STREAK!"

"NO!" Sesshomaru (Asha) screamed.

"BORN FREE! AS FREE AS THE WIND BLOWS!"

"NO YOU ARE NOT!"

"I love to streak baby."

"OKAY I'LL STOP!"

"Good."

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!"

"NANI?"

"Yup. I'll keep torturing him."

"NO! Fine I'll take off my clothes."

"NO!"

"Then stop bothering me lord."

"Fine. For a little while."

_meanwhile..._

Inuyasha looked Kagome in the eyes.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome replied.

"I-I love you."  
"R-really."

"Yes."

"I-I love you too!" They kissed passionatly for what seemed like hour, but was only a few seconds.

**Thanks for the reviews guys! You're the best! Well, tell me what you think!**


	5. Will you bear my child?

**Thank you Tim and my real name is . And no, I did not forget you anonymous assasain. You're review was helpful. And Lee, I do appreciate your flame, but it was not a good flame! You could have told me how to make it better! 'this story sucks' is not showing me how to make it better! you're making me lose my temper! ggggrrrrrrrr...**

**who they are:Who they turned into:**

**Asha:Sesshomaru.**

**Jaken:Asha.**

**Inuyasha:Himself.**

**Kagome:Herself.**

**Kagura:Kikyou.**

**Keadu:Herself.**

**Kikyou:Kirara.**

**Kirara:Jaken.**

**Kouga:Rin.**

**Miroku:Sango.**

**Sango:Shippou.**

**Sesshomaru:Miroku.**

**Rin:Kouga.**

**Shippou:Kagura.**

**A/N I'm confusing myself with this. Don't worry, I'll still write more! Oh, and more Miroku funnies. And Tim, your father (Sesshomaru) is my boyfriend. lol (in my dreams!).**

**Chapter five, Will you bear my child?**

"MIROKU NO!" Shippou (Sango) screamed.

"Hmmmmm... Looks like some beautiful women, staring at my body, and of course, Sesshomaru in that tu-tu..." Miroku thought outloud.

"MIROKU! Anything except groping PLEASE?"

"Okay." Miroku walked up to one of the women and asked, "Will you bear my child?" This earned some looks and slaps.

"YOU'RE A WOMAN!" They screamed.

"Not really beautiful, I am a man in a woman's body."

"LIKE WE'RE GONNA BELEIVE THAT!" With this, the women stormed off.

"Miroku, not again." Inuyasha said.

"Especially in Sango's body." Kagome came up behind Sango's (now Miroku's for a while) body.

"MIROKU MIROKU MIROKU I HATE YOU I'LL KILL YOU!"

"SANGO DEAR? Please, calm down." Sango said now stroking her butt.** (A/N: Sango is Miroku.)**

"I - HATE - YOU!" Shippou (Sango) said each time resisting hurting her body.

"I AM A PRETTY PINK PRINCESS OF A PRETTY PINK PALACE!" Asha in Sesshomaru's body ran around, curtseying, and making kissy faces at Miroku.

"YOU HATE PINK!"

"NU-UH!"

"YES YOU DO!"  
"Pink pink pink pink pink pink pink pink pink pink pink pink pink."

"Whatever. I suppose I have no time for this."

"Yes you do."

"whatever."

"MY NAME IS FLUFFY."  
"Your name is Sesshomaru."  
"FLUFFY IS ME!"

"yOU aRE sESSHOMARU."

"No I aM nOt."

"YeS yOu ArE."

"When I was little, I put on pretty pink dresses on me and Inuyasha."

"Not on you you didn't." **(A/N: If I am confusing you, I am sorry. But I'm confusing me too. But that's the point.)**

"TIMMY IS AN AVERAGE KID, AND NO ONE UNDERSTANDS!"

"OH PLEASE! NOT THE FAIRLY ODD PARENTS!"

"I believe in fairies. I am the ruler of pretty ponies land. I am in love with guys. I -"

"ENOUGH!"

"BUT I'M JUST GETTING STARTED!"

"NOT ANYMORE!"

"Do you like the moon?" Asha in Sesshomaru's body asked.

"I suppose so." Sesshomaru in Miroku's body said.

"Well, you're gonna see a moon."

"Huh?" Asha in Sesshomaru's body pulled down his pants and mooned the real Sesshomaru! But, the others saw too.

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!" Inuyasha screamed.

"ASHA! THAT'S INAPROPRIATE!" Kagome screamed.

"ME LORDS BUTT! I SAW ME LORDS BUTT! AAHH!" Jaken in Asha's body screamed.

"Pretty..." Kagura in Kikyou's body said.

"EEEWWW!" Shippou in Kagura's body screamed.

**I thought it would be funny if I add a full moon in there. hehe. R&R! Oh, and ps, if you're gonna flame me, be gentle. I myself think this is confusing. But, that's in a way the point. And give me suggestions and ideas so I can make it better. And I will give you the credit for giving me the ideas. So, hope you enjoy!**


	6. Keadu's freaky friends!

**KONICHIWA! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. ps, onegai means please. Arigoto means thank you.**

**Asha: Sesshomaru**

**Jaken: Asha**

**Kagura: Kikyou**

**Kikyou: Kirara**

**Kouga: Rin**

**Miroku: Sango**

**Sango: Shippou**

**Shippou: Kagura**

**Sesshomaru: Miroku**

**Rin: Kouga**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...For now. MUHAHAHAHAHA! I wish. I don't nor ever will own **

**InuYasha. I hope I get him for Christmas... Like we can ever afford that. I only own Kamaru, Chelsea, **

**Jenny, Bailey, Shelby, and Arial!**

**Chapter 3, Keadu's freaky friends!**

"Can I get my friends Inuyasha?" Keadu asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Onegai?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Onegai?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Onegai?"

"No."

_Two hours later..._

"Please?"

"No."

"Onegai?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine."

"Ple- I can?"

"Go. Leave me alone."

"ARIGOTO!"

"Whatever."

Keadu returned with seven new friends. Arial, Bailey, Chelsea, Kiona, Jenny, Kamaru, and Shelby.

"I LIKE BONKOTSU-KOTSU!" Jenny sang. (I like to move it move it.)

"Hehe. Fluffy. Okay, Kamaru, we need to find Sesshomaru." Chelsea said.

"I'M GONNA KIDNAP INUYASHA! I'M GONNA KIDNAP INUYASHA!" Kamaru sang. (felise navi da.)

"I LIKE YOU GUYS!" Sesshomaru (Asha) yelled.

"What's wrong with you Sesshomaru?" Jenny asked. all the while, Kamaru and Chelsea having little

hearts around their faces and in their eyes.

"I LOVE YOU LORD SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" They screamed, ran over to him and bowed.

"No, I'm not Sesshomaru, we all switched bodies. I'm his younger sister."

"Oh, where's milord?" Kamaru asked.

"In Miroku's body. Well, time for me to sing. (tune of Felise navi da) I'M GONNA TORTURE MY BIG

BROTHER!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sesshomaru in Miroku screamed.

**Hehe, short chappie, but, I'll try to update more often.**


	7. Just Torture

**Sorry I haven't updated…..I've been busy being very lazy.**

**Souls: Bodies:**

**Asha: Sesshomaru**

**Jaken: Asha**

**Kagura: Kikyo**

**Kikyo: Kirara**

**Kouga: Rin**

**Miroku: Sango**

**Sango: Shippou**

**Shippou: Kagura (poor poor Shippo.)**

**Sesshomaru: Miroku**

**Rin: Kouga**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha Sesshomaru would be in my room tied up with me torturing him in ways no one wants to know. ;**

**Chapter 7: Just Torture**

"I'm, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts!" Sesshomaru (Asha) sang, while happily stripping of his/her clothes.

"I LIKE BANKOTSU-KOTSU, I LIKE BANKOTSU-KOTSU!" Jenny sang like it was the most important thing in the world.

"BANKOTSU'S MINE!" Asha's soul in Sesshomaru's body screamed. **(okay, I'm too lazy to put that so from now on, when I say Sesshomaru I mean Asha in Sesshomaru's body.)**

"MINE!" Jenny screamed.

"Did someone say Bankotsu?" Bankotsu popped out of nowhere.

"BANKOTSU!" Jenny and Sesshomaru screamed. Then Jenny dragged Bankotsu into the dark room.

Meanwhile, Sango is taking a bath. THANK YOU ANIME GIRL CUTIE!

"Hehehe. Lookie. Sango, you have a beautiful body!" Sango says while feeling herself up.

"Must-resist-hurting-my-body." Shippo struggled.

"(sigh) I'm off to take a bath." Sango headed toward the hot springs.

"NOOOOO YOU GET BACK HERE NOW MONK!" Shippo screamed.

"Lalalalalalala. I can't hear you!" Sango sang.


End file.
